


Am I home yet?

by HelaHiddles



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of the tesseract has worn off and Loki has to face the punishment for his actions on Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I home yet?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here on this wonderful site. I'm not new to writing but I am fairly new to publishing my work and I hope I will get some tips on what to work on and I hope someone enjoys my work =) Feel free to let me know <3

One flash, that was all it took, one second and they were standing in Asgard again. The bright sun and the gold buildings blinding him and he felt the need to squint. It had been too long in the darkness, he could barely stand the shine.

Thor dropped the tesseract in the hands of a guard, keeping his stoney scowl before grabbing his chains and pulling him forward. They were walking towards the castle doors and he felt the panic rise within him. He was back, he was home and now everything was coming crashing down on him.

The magic binding chains and muzzle kept him calm but his eyes grew wide. They were walking in to see Odin and the panic grew in his chest. It was hard to breath as it was with the muzzel but now he was practically gasping for air through his nose.

"Come on." Thor growled at him, pulling the chains hard so he stumbled forward. He was powerless, stripped of his magic and not able to speak he had nothing. He had no way of defending himself and too soon they arrived at the doors and Thor flung them open.

He stopped breathing completely when Thor pulled him into the room and he looked around. It was full of people and they had clearly been expecting them both. Odin was at his throne with an angry face and the guards and warriors all looked down on him with shame and distaste. Thor pushed him forward into the center of the room before walking to stand next to Odin.

He felt like a prisoner getting his sentence in a court, not like a broken son returning home. Then again he never was their son and this was they way they treated all war criminals. His throat was constricting and nobody was speaking, it was all way too quiet. His eyes finally found the one person he wanted to see, Frigga. Their eyes met and he could see the worry, the sorrow.

The room stayed silent and suddenly Odin rose from his chair and walked down the steps. He looked furious and powerful and Loki had never felt so small in his entire life. He met Frigga's eyes again as tears started to fall from his eyes. He felt like a child again, so small and powerless, without magic and the ability to speak all he had left was to give in to the sorrow as he could no longer stop the tears.

"Stop!" Frigga yelled silently and rose from her seat. Odin stopped in the middle of a step and all eyes turned to her shocked. She desended the stairs gracefully, passing Odin on her way over to stand right infront of Loki.

"Out! Everybody out!" She shouted clearly, everyone was too shocked to argue but just started to leave the great throne room. But Odin stayed, walking over and grabbing her arm roughly. All Loki could do was watch and try to stop his tears but Frigga was strong and managed to eventually get Odin to leave as well, for a while. Then they were alone and she walked over to him, stroking his cheek so very gently.

"My child." She whispered and he simply broke completely under her touch. She removed the muzzle with a soft click, throwing it away and he drew a sharp intake of breath as the tears kept falling. She removed the chains swiftly from his wrists before taking his hands in hers gently.

"My darling son." She spoke so softly, leading them over to one of the tables to sit.

"Mother." Was all he could whisper, a quiet sob escaping his throat as she enveloped him in her arms. Her warm embrace comforting him as he cried into her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." He sobbed quietly and she stroked his long, messy hair fondly.

"I know my child, I know. It will be alright." She comforted him and for a long time they sat there together. Her stroking his hair and holding him tightly, him holding onto his mother with all his might and sobbing into her shoulder. All these months, all this fighting, all the threats and all the power controlling him.. He just broke down completely at his mother's comfort. It had been so long since he felt a touch that was not rough or violent.

He knew not how but eventually he managed to calm down enough to pull away and again meet his mother's eyes. He took a shaking breath and took her hands.

"It all got out of hand, I did not mean it." He started to explain but Frigga simply smiled weakly and put a warm hand against his cheek. He sighed and looked down.

"I have acted out of childish desire and now I shall face the consequences." He said quietly, lifting his head again to look upon his mother sadly. His mind was clear now, the tesseract was in the right hands and his weapon was ruined. His eyes were green once again and his mind was his own. But nobody would see it that way, he was a criminal and it was time to face it.

"Your fa.. The allfather has decided to keep you prisoned. He spoke to me today, telling me you were returning back to me. Then he told me he was taking you away and I simply could not let him do that." She explained in her soft voice never losing her calm and Loki closed his eyes in defeat.

"Mother it is only right. I'm the villian.. I need to take my punishment like a man. I deserve it." He sighed deeply, squeazing his mother's hands. She lifted her hand once more, laying it against his cheek.

"You are not a criminal, you are my son Loki. I will not let this happen. I can not lose you again." This time it was Frigga who shed the tears and Loki pulled his mother into a strong embrace.

"It will be all right, mother. I need to face the punishment for my crimes." He whispered, stroking her long golden hair gently. She pulled away, wiping her eyes before smiling weakly at her son.

"You are my brave son, Loki. Never forget that." Frigga spoke lovingly just as the door banged open and Odin stormed in.

"Enough with this reunion now. Loki needs to face his punishment!" He spoke angrily, banging his staff against the floor which made the rest of the court return as well. They all came rushing through the doors and Odin walked up to his throne. Thor joined him at his side in the middle of the room and squeazed his shoulder.

"Stay put or the chains will return." He grumbled and Loki's face fell. He did not know what he had expected but that was not it. He sighed and stayed glued to his spot in the middle of the crowded room. Everybody was watching him, looking nervous and scared. Even Thor and Sif had a hint of fear on their otherwise arrogant faces.

"Loki Laufeyson. You will be facing a punishment today for the crimes done in the realm of Midgard." Odin started loudly at his spot on the throne. The tallest and mightiest spot in the room and Loki felt the tears threaten to fall again.. But he held it back, held it inside. He kept his face slack and empty as he listened to Odin's words.

"Normally this would call for an execution but from the knowledge of your influence by the tesseract during this time we will settle for the dungeons. You will spend 100 years in the dungeons with chains binding your magic and a cell who will be uncapable of escaping. Guard, take him down." Odin finished his speach and ordered the guards to take him down immediately.

"No!" Frigga screamed from her place, tears streaming down her face but this time two guards held her in place as two other guards grabbed Loki, dragging him away. They fastened the chains again as the room cheered, Loki dropped his head in defeat and let the guards lead him away. They reached the dungeons after many set of stairs and the guards all but threw him into the cell and slammed the door shut.

"Maybe now you will remember your place, child." One of the guards spat at him before leaving the underground dungeon. Loki was left in the dark and cold cell, not even a window to let the moonlight in. He was alone in the pitch black and he sighed deeply, sitting down on the stone bench by the left wall. He was alone where he belonged, chained and imprisoned. The idea was that he should feel bad for what he did and find remorse, if they only knew how much he hated himself already. This was not needed. But it was protocol so what can he do but accept it.

He leaned back against the wall, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.with his chained hands, shaking lightly. The cold wall was stinging his neck and head but he did not care. It was dark and he was alone. The tears returned quickly as he bowed his head down against his knees and let the emotions wash over him. He was hidden in the dark and he felt he was finally able to be himself again.. at last. The dark swallowed him and it took hours for the tears to stop. He dozed off at some point, he did not know when and his first night was spent with tears and nightmares. What had he done? His life was now ruined and he ended up just the way he had started.. alone.


End file.
